degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151218172445
Okay. I need to vent. I have had it up to here with these Islamophobic idiots. Christianity is the driving force in our country that is often times twisted out of recognition and abused by handfuls of religious zealots, and yet you don't see all Christians being painted with the same brush. These idiots speak as though no Muslim has ever stepped foot onto American soil when in fact millions live in America today. (Yet people are freaking out about 10,000 more, lmao) These xenophobic morons truly believe that the entire Muslim community all practice their faith in the same way, and that the majority of them think like their Islamic oppressors wrecking havoc on the world. There is a passage in the Quran that clearly states that Islam is the personal relationship between a Muslim and their God and not a matter of the state; it forbids the imposing of it onto other people stating that it must be chosen willingly. Of course, there are probably a ton of other passages in that book that contradict with this just as you'll find in the Holy Bible, but what it boils down to is that everyone has their own interpretation of their respective holy book. Some twist it to their own end, which is why you'll find religious nutjobs in every religion. On a grand scale, Islamic law does not pose a threat to our Nation or our constitution because it will never be systematically applied outside of Muslim societies. It's not conducive with Western democracies. It never can or will be. I find it funny how people are so afraid of their country becoming overrun when we've only committed to allowing in a strikingly low 10,000 refugees, many of which will be women and children. They certainly won't be pouring in either like so many people believe; the vetting process can take up to three years. And those that think ISIS terrorists can easily get into the country by posing as refugees are sorely misinformed. First of all, getting in through the Visa Wavier program - a program might I add that 20 million people each year use to visit the United States - would be relatively easier. Second of all, the vetting process is extensive and arduous. Refugees are required to undergo a multi-layered 18-24-month screening process specific to Syiran refugees and that is before their application is even considered. This process consists of multiple interviews, extensive background checks, cross-referencing their stories against accounts from other sources, retina and fingerprint scanning, security checks against terrorist watch lists using biographic/biometric data, and so on so forth. The refugee program in of itself actually poses the most difficult way for any foreigner to gain entry to the country. It's certainly not the quickest nor feasible (or smartest for that matter) method by which ISIS terrorists could have much success. At the end of the day, there are extremists within every religion that use their religion as a shield at the same time they use it to gain power and enforce their twisted moral code onto others. ANY religion can be used for this purpose and is! You can't condemn an entire group of people for the actions of a subset.